Soda Can
by Sadlyinlove11
Summary: THIS IS NOT A HUMOROUS STORY! Please read and review. A one-shot. MxN. A little bit OOC.


Hello people!

Here's another one from me. Hope you guys like it :)

Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice...-sniff-

P.S. : This is going to be my first time writing in 2nd person, so don't hate it that much.

P.P.S.: It may be a bit (when I say 'a bit' do not believe me) OOC.

* * *

**Soda Can**

-

--

You are staring at that soda can that is on your table. You noticed how it is standing so stiffly, so straight. You had opened it a minute ago, but you have not drank it's content. You are just staring at it, like you are in a daze.

You start asking yourself questions about your actions: 'Why am I staring at it?', 'Have I gone crazy?'.

You are jealous of it.

You are jealous of how it doesn't fall for a long time. You are jealous of how it can stand straight no matter what. You are jealous because it has enough strength to protect it's content. You are jealous of how it only has one weakness to make the content spill; It will spill only when someone tries to tip it.

You start laughing silently at yourself. You say that yes, you _have _gone crazy_. _Crazy enough to be _jealous_ of a _soda can_. Your laugh turns hysterical, because you know the reason to why you are jealous. You try to convince yourself that there isn't any, but you know that that is not true. You start to sober up, because you know there isn't anything amusing about this at all.

How could you let her go?

She was the only one who actually _knew _you, with the excemption of Ruka. She was the one who saw right through you, saw all your mistakes and flaws but still loved you with all her heart. She wasn't one of those fans who only adored your demeanor, she was the odd-one-out. She was the one who broke the gigantic walls you built with just one glance. She was the girl who started filling your heart little by little. She was, and still is, your light in the darkness. How could you let her go?

You were afraid.

You were afraid that maybe when she saw the real you, she would start to avoid you like the plague. But have you forgotten? She knew you were a killer. She knew you used your alice to destroy. She knew you had gotten blood in your hands. She knew you were no longer innocent.

She already _knew_ you, but she still stuck to your side.

She tried to help you in any way she could. She tried to make things easier, but you did not reciprocate. She tried to carry some load off your shoulders, but you only swatted her away. You thought she wasn't strong enough, strong enough to carry your burdens. You thought that the best way to save her was to stay as far away from her as possible, even though you have to hurt her in the process.

It hurts you to see that she was in pain. It hurts you too when she gets yelled at by the teachers, knowing she did nothing wrong. But it hurts you even more to know that _you_ are the cause of her misery.

How could you do this?

She was only trying to help. You thought that if you pushed her far enough from the darkness, she wouldn't be endangered. You thought that you were saving her from this so-called 'darkness' of yours. You thought that the higher-ups wouldn't keep an eye on her if you treated her like how you treated the rest of the people surrounding you.

But that was only what you _thought_.

You didn't know that she was already exposed to this darkness, starting on the day she first stepped foot into this hellhole. As you realize this, a lone tear escapes from your lashes. You quickly wipe it away, angry at yourself for showing a sign of weakness. Your glare on the soda can intensifies as it is still innocently standing straight on your table.

'Why can't I be like this can?', you thought angrily. You wanted to go back in time, to erase what has happened. You wanted to restart, to avoid the wrong-doings that you did. But even you know that it is impossible, even if it is possible.

You cannot hold the tears any longer.

The tears in your eyes are the sign of your misery, your failure. They are the sign that shows your vulnerability. They are the sign that you are still human, not an unfeeling creature. Yes, you are human; In fact, you are still a child.

A child who has lost his innocence.

You cover your tear-stained face with your hands as you continue to sob. You do not care if somebody catches you in your broken state, which is impossible because you are in your room and no one will dare to enter it. You know that this is so out of character of you, crying your eyes out on your sofa for a girl, but you cannot help it.

Because she wasn't just a _girl_.

She was a girl that had to think really hard on a simple math problem like '10 x 10'. She was a girl that could trip over anything, even air. She was a girl that could shout so loud, she could compete with a dinosour. She was a girl that could eat like a 300-pound person and could still be light as a feather. She was such an energetic girl, she could bounce off the ceiling.

She was a girl that could mesmerize anyone with just a smile. She was a girl that was friends with everybody, because of her positive attitude. She was a girl that could turn heads and avert eyes to her direction, because of her great beauty. She was a girl that had the guts to stand up to you when nobody did. She was the girl that you loved, and still love.

And she decided to give up on you.

She was tired of helping when all you do is push her away. She was tired of trying to make things easier for you when all you do is ignore her. Didn't you even care about how she felt? It hurt her, so fucking much, to be treated like crap.

So she left you.

And now here you are, cold and alone, staring at your soda can.

**The End**

Review? Please? :)


End file.
